A Single Night
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Draco/Harry. "Draco finally balls up the courage to tell Harry he loves him." COMPLETE. My first fic, so no laughing at my sex scene XD


**Disclaimer**: You know the drill!

**Summary**: Draco/Harry 6th year. "Draco finally balls up the courage to tell Harry he loves him." COMPLETE. This is my very 1st fic, so no laughing at me XD

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry  
><strong>Status<strong>: Complete  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Mature  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Language; 6th year; romance; sexual content

* * *

><p><strong>A Single Night<strong>

Tonight. Tonight is the night. Tonight is the only night. I know that he'll be skulking around the castle because I made sure that he overheard me mention hearing something fishy going on in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Of course, that's about where I am right now. I'm not inside, but I'm hiding outside. It's dead silent, and I know that I'll hear his footsteps if he comes along with the Invisibility Cloak.

And you'd think that Weasley and Granger would be with him, but no, I planned this out. Weasley's in because I unintentionally poisoned him, and Granger is out because she refuses to leave his side.

I've been here somewhere between fifteen and twenty minutes now, and that's when I hear him. Closer the footsteps come, but I see nothing. And then the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom opens and closes with an unseen force. I jump quickly out of my hiding place, and then I slowly push open the door and slide inside.

"Harry," I say quietly, leaning against the inside of the door so he can't escape.

There's no reply.

"Harry, I know you're in here."

Still silence.

"Harry Potter, I will not leave this spot until you show yourself. I will stay here all night if I have to, and you know I'll do it."

"Blimey, Malfoy!" says Harry's voice from the middle of the bathroom, yet there's no body that yet inhabits it. "What do you think you're playing at?" And then Harry's head appears, quickly followed by the rest of his body as his silver cloak is pulled from his body.

Dear gods, I can't wait to do that to the rest of what he's wearing…

"I…I knew you would come," I say, taking a step forward, but then backing back up to the door so Harry can't somehow get around me.

"What, this was another of your tricks?" Harry snaps. "What do you plan to try to do to me this time? Steal my wand and then _stupefy_ me? It won't work any better than it did last time."

Last time. Merlin, _last_ time. I tricked him into a completely different room last time. That was almost two years ago, though, and I absolutely botched it. I ended up just pretending that I wanted to duel him, and for the most part I've never been more humiliated. Harry kicked my arse.

But this time I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to try and take him out with my wand again. I'm going to get what I've been feeling for this boy for the past six years out of my system, because I need to know what he's going to say about it.

"I…" I begin, but then I change what I'm going to say. "No, I'm not going to do that to you. It wasn't exactly my, um…" I trail off awkwardly, looking down at the tiled floor, realizing that's probably not the best angle either. "I didn't mean to duel you the last time," I say, finally getting some words out straight. "I meant to tell you something, but I…I wasn't able to say it, because I was afraid."

I look up from the floor and into his eyes.

They're confused eyes, right now. "Afraid to say something?" he asks. "You, Draco Malfoy, afraid to say something? You're not afraid to say anything, especially not when it comes to hurting people."

"But—but that's just the thing!" I say, taking a step forward, sure now that Harry isn't going anywhere because he's much too curious—he wants to hear what I've got to say. His curiosity is going to be the death of him, I know it. Curiosity did kill the cat, after all, and lions are in fact cats. "I never intended to say anything insulting at all! Just as you said, I'm not afraid to say anything insulting…what I am afraid to say is…is…" I look down at the ground and push my fingers through my hair with an aggravated sigh. "This is very difficult to say."

"Don't try and mess with me, Malfoy," Harry says, taking a few steps towards me, his wand still in the pocket of his cloak. "I…I'm warning you. I don't like it when I'm messed with, as you've learned all too well."

"Affectionate!" I say, looking back up at his confused green eyes. "That's the word that's so hard for me to say, and those are the type of words I'm afraid of saying. I'm afraid of saying affectionate things to people, and especially…especially to you."

Green eyes. Harry's green eyes. I've never seen more beautiful, more confused green eyes.

"W—what? Affectionate words? To me? Are you feeling sick, Malfoy?"

"On the contrary," I say, taking three more steps towards him. There's hardly a yard between us now. "I believe I've never felt better in my life."

"Then would you please just spit out the rest of the bits and pieces of what you're trying to tell me before I go in_sane_?"

And finally, I'm feeling confident. I'm feeling one hundred percent ready to tell him this.

"I'd…I would love to. Just promise me that you won't say anything until I say that I'm finished, alright?"

Harry seems slightly taken aback at my request. "I…I'm not promising you anything, Malfoy. Just…just spit it out, please. Please spit it out…"

"Why do you think I extended my hand to you on our first day at Hogwarts?" I ask.

"I don't know, because you…because you wanted to be friends with the famous Harry Potter and get more friends?"

"That was part of it, yes. But it was…it was because I wanted to touch you. I wanted to hold your hand. And I still want to hold your hand, Harry…I still want to touch you."

I take one more step towards him, and now we're the normal space away that best friends would regularly stand.

Harry stares up at me (I'm taller than him, thank Merlin); his eyes still green and confused. He looks as though he wants to say something, but nothing's coming out of his mouth.

"Did you hear me, Harry?" I ask. "I love you. That's why I've been so horrible to you. You've heard the saying that when somebody likes a person they're mean to them? That's all I was doing. I've been doing that since year one so nobody would know how badly I wanted to be friends with you. How terribly I wanted to—to touch you."

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it and continues to blink beautifully at me.

This is a good sign. If he was absolutely opposed to the idea he would have crushed it before I even had a chance to say it.

"But you didn't take my hand that first day, and it crushed me in more than one way. Sure, I wouldn't get to be friends with the famous Harry Potter; I wouldn't be as popular. But the thing I was most crushed about was the fact that I would have to henceforth pretend that I hated you, that I hated you and all of your friends. Well, I do hate all of your friends…but I don't hate you. I've never hated you, and it's honestly quite scaring me that I'm telling you all of this."

I reach forward and take a hold of his arms, and do you know what he does? He does nothing, which is as good a thing that Harry Potter could do as anything else. I'm just thrilled that he didn't throw me off of him in disgust.

But there's got to be more. There's got to be something floating around in that beautiful head of his, and I want to know exactly what.

"You let me touch you…" I say, looking down at the arms that I'm holding. "Why? Why aren't you running away from me?"

"You're…you're serious?" he finally says. "You really mean all of that stuff, Draco? You're not just messing with me, are you? Because—because I told you earlier that I don't like to be messed with."

"And what would you do if I was serious?" I ask. "What would you do if I meant every last word?"

"I…I would…I'm not really sure. I think I would—"

And before he can say anything more I lean forward and press my lips to his, gripping his arms tightly and pulling him closer towards me.

He's almost completely unresponsive; almost everything about him does nothing—apart from his lips. He kisses me back as forceful as I'm kissing him.

When I pull away he does move, though, standing up on his tiptoes to try and keep his lips to mine.

But I keep pulling away to see his face.

His green eyes are staring intently into mine, and his mouth is still slightly parted from our kiss. His face is slightly flushed, either from the intensity or from the embarrassment (hopefully the former).

"I…I guess that's what I'd do if you…if you really meant it," Harry whispers.

"Looks like it," I whisper back, and as I say it I step in closer to him than I've ever been to him before. I release his arms and slowly trail them up to his face, capturing his face in my hands.

And then I kiss him again, softer this time than the first. His arms slowly snake up and wrap around my neck, and finally with another response I slowly trail my arms down his face…down his neck…down his sides. I stop at his waist, gripping tightly to his shirt and skin.

And then something happens that I never managed to think about:

"Oh sweet Merlin!" somebody squeals from the direction of the sinks.

Harry and I leap apart from each other to see Moaning Myrtle floating above the sinks with her hands covering her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she says. "I didn't mean to intrude! I'll leave now, I'll leave now!"

"Wait, Myrtle!" Harry says.

"Yes?" she replies, removing one finger from her face so that she can see us.

"You won't tell anybody about this, will you? This is a secret…a big secret. A great big secret and…and you're a part of it! So if you keep it a secret then you'll be part of our secret group… Wanna do that, Myrtle? Wanna be part of our secret group?"

"Oh, would I ever!" she says, removing her hands completely. "I won't tell a soul! Not a person or another ghost or anybody! You can count on me!"

"Thank you so much, Myrtle."

"Anything for Harry Potter and his lover!" And then she disappears with a smile.

"Lover, eh?" I say, looking over at him with a grin.

"Oh, come off it, Malfoy," Harry says, his face turning red as he looks down at the ground.

"Actually," I say, stepping back across the bathroom so that we're next to each other again, "I quite like the sound of it."

Harry looks up at me with his great, big, green, innocent eyes, and then he stands up on his tiptoes and presses his lips to mine.

We stand there for a long while, just holding each other, with our lips pressed tightly together. And the next thing I know I've got him pressed tightly against one of the many walls of the bathroom, our robes and shoes and belts in a tangled mess on the floor. At the moment I've got the three buttons of his shirt, up by his neck, undone, and I'm pushing it up his chest and over his head. His hair is as messy as ever, and the way his eyelids are fluttering makes my entire body quiver.

I trace my fingers along the panes of his chest as I kiss him. I kiss his lips, his cheeks, his nose, and his eyes. I kiss his chin, his forehead, his shoulders, and his collarbone. And I kiss his neck, and I'm quite sure that's his favorite place to be kissed.

"If…if Myrtle is watching…" he says unsteadily, "I'm going to…kill her…all over again."

"I'll help you," I say into the crook of his neck.

His arms drop down from around my neck and fumble to untuck my shirt from my pants, and I lift my arms so that he can pull it off easier.

And next go our pants, joining the massive pile on the bathroom floor.

Harry's legs are straddling my waist with his arms around my neck and my hands gripping tightly to his buttocks. We're standing for only a few seconds that way before I spin around and slide down the wall so that we're sitting instead.

"Unff, Draco," Harry moans as I suck his neck. I'm sure this is at least the third mark I've given him, and I know I have at least one, so we'll both need to have our collars turned up for a few days.

He leans back, bringing me with him, so that he's lying in our pile of clothes on the tile floor and I'm on all fours above him, his legs still straddling my waist.

He uses his legs to get me out of my kneeling position and down on top of him, and he thrusts his pelvis into mine every time my fingers push through his hair and my lips trace across his cheek.

"Harry," I half whisper/half moan into his ear. "Harry Potter, I want you, I—"

"Need you," he finishes, saying just what I was going to say. "Need you, Draco. Need you bad."

And so I have him. We remove our last two articles of clothing, and then I have him right there on the bathroom floor, right in the middle of our pile of clothes. And thank Merlin that it's the middle of the night, or we would have had people coming in from miles to make sure that nobody in here is dying. I think Harry is the loudest of us two, what with screaming and moaning my name louder than what should be legal.

When I finally finish with him, both of us have coated the other in our releases. It was the most mind-shattering orgasm I've ever experienced (not to mention the only) and the next time Harry and I meet up I suppose we'll have to switch places.

"Should we head back now?" I ask as I hold his naked body tightly to mine on our clothes, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other stroking his hair.

"We probably should," he says quietly, his arms bent with the elbows up so that his fingers can trace the top of my chest.

"I don't want to leave either, but according to my watch that I am currently reading behind your head, it's two o'clock in the morning, and unless we want to be told off by every teacher for falling asleep in their classes…"

"Oh, alright, let's get dressed then."

And so we do, helping each other out along the way. We pull on our own underwear and pants, but after we slip on and tuck in the other's shirt we each grab and buckle up the other's belt as well. We slip on our own socks and shoes, and once we have our robes on tight we slip under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

He goes to drop me off first, since it's his cloak, and right before I say the password to go into the Slytherin Common Room, he spins me around underneath the cloak and kisses me passionately.

I kiss him back, my hands cradling his face as his trace my chest through my shirt and robe.

"I love you, Draco," Harry says in an almost inaudible whisper. "I noticed it in my third year, during Hagrid's Care for Magical Creatures class. On the first day of the class, when he had us tend to those Hippogriff's, when you got your arm hurt…I thought you were an absolute idiot for ignoring Hagrid's warning about them being sensitive, but the pain I felt when you…it hurt my heart to see you in pain, however minor that pain, and however horrible you were after the fact, pretending that it still hurt after Madam Pomfrey took care of it."

"What can I say?" I whisper into his ear. "I was an evil little boy at the age of thirteen."

"Yes, and three years later you haven't changed a bit." His eyes sparkle, even under the darkness of the cloak, as one of his hands trails down my stomach and my waist…

"Harry," I moan as quietly as possible, grasping his waist and pulling it into mine. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either," he says, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss me. "I don't want you to ever leave my sight."

"I love you, alright?"

"I love you, too, Draco."

"More than the world."

"More than the universe."

"More than the…um…everything."

"Touché."

And with one last, long kiss, after we search around to make sure that nobody is watching, I slip out from under the cloak and give the password to get into the Slytherin Common Room. The room is empty, thank goodness, and when I finally get into the boy's sixth year bedroom everybody inside is fast asleep.

I strip off every last bit of my clothing and throw them straight into my dirty clothes hamper, and then I pull on a clean pair of underwear and an old, baggy pair of sweats and burry myself underneath the covers of my bed to get my own sleep.

And as I lie there, waiting for sleep to steal me away, I think if Harry. Harry Potter, the only one I've ever truly loved, after all of these years. What we've been through in all of our years, and what we've just been through tonight.

_**The End**_


End file.
